


When You Look At Me Like That My Darling (What Did You Expect)

by SpooktacularMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: He kept up the pretense of it was never the right time, but in all honesty there was no way he wouldn’t become a flustered blushing mess if he confronted Nines. And then how would he try and explain himself?That’s why it was very unfortunate to be currently trapped in the guest room closet along with Nines.





	When You Look At Me Like That My Darling (What Did You Expect)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken for-EV-er. -_- I had something completely different written and then scrapped it, and now we have this. I am sticking with the closet motif apparently lmao. Hope you guys like it! And thanks for all the kudos and comments for the last one. :)
> 
> Follows “505” but not necessary to read in order to understand this. Title also taken from "505".
> 
> Any mistakes are my own so just look over’em lol.

All week, Connor avoided the conversation he planned to have with Nines like the plague. He kept up the pretense of it was never the right time, but in all honesty there was no way he wouldn’t become a flustered blushing mess if he confronted Nines. And then how would he try and explain himself? Connor shook his head. Hard pass on that. 

That’s why it was very unfortunate to be currently trapped in the guest room closet along with Nines. A stupid prank on their dorm mate that came back to bite Connor in the ass. He felt cursed to end up in embarrassing positions involving Nines, himself, and a closet. 

So here he was. 

With Nines. 

Trapped.

Together. 

Connor shifted his feet, elbows digging into Nines’ sternum. 

“Watch it,” he hissed into Connor’s ear. 

He shivered before snapping back, “It’s not like I can help it.”

Quiet seeped into the closet space as the two strained to hear. 

“You think anyone is back yet?”

He could feel Nines shrug, “Doubt it. The other guys went out for the night.”

Connor huffed a breath. He could wait this out. No problem. 

Ten minutes turned to twenty which turned to forty. After an hour of restlessly shifting from foot to foot in the near silence, Connor gave up on an expedient rescue. 

“Nines, can we sit down or something? My legs are falling asleep.”

“Give me a minute.”

After a few seconds of shuffling, Nines tugged on Connor’s wrist and pulled him to the floor of the closet with him. Connor felt himself blush as he sat in the cradle of Nines’ legs, back to his broad chest. 

A pair of arms lazily wrapped around his middle as Nines rested his chin on Connor’s left shoulder. 

“Better?” he murmured.

Connor bit his lip as the low timbre washed over him.

“Yeah,” he breathed out shakily. 

Nines hummed at his agreement, but didn’t move away. 

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Nines was so close, he could smell his cologne. Connor subtly breathed it in, feeling heat pool low in his gut. He felt himself relaxing into Nines’ hold, tension dissipating in the wake of his body heat and steady breathing. 

Nines shifted and with a slight tug had Connor resting the back of his head on his left shoulder, temple brushing against Nines’ jaw. 

After a long time of this companionable silence, Nines spoke. 

“Connor?”

He hummed in reply. 

Dipping his mouth lower to Connor’s ear, he murmured, “I know you were in my closet, and I know you watched me jack off. So tell me, did you like the show?”

Connor froze, his whole body going rigid. 

“Wha-“

A low chuckle in his ear caused goosebumps to chase across his skin. 

“Do you know how hard I got knowing you were there?” a hot tongue traced the shell of his ear, “you could’ve joined me.”

Connor gasped, “I-I wasn’t —“

The loose hold around his waist tightened as Nines nipped at Connor’s earlobe before placing open mouth kisses across the arch of his neck, tongue darting out to taste his skin. He shivered at the sensation, baring more of his neck to Nines. A small whine left Connor’s mouth before he could quell it. 

“Nines,” he gasped out only to have his brother slip his index and middle fingers into his mouth. 

He heard a tsk before that smoky voice spoke again, “Only good boys get to speak, Connor. You’ve been trying to avoid me all week long.”

Connor weakly sucked on the digits invading his mouth. Nines pressed a soft kiss at his temple. 

“I know how bad you want it, baby. I can hear you at night. You sound so pretty when you fall apart,” he pressed his fingers harder against Connor’s tongue, “I’ve had to refrain from slipping into your room, pinning you down, and tasting that sweet little hole for myself.”

Connor’s back arched as he squirmed in arousal at those words, a whimper slipping from his throat. He eagerly lapped at Nines’ fingers. He couldn’t deny it one bit. Connor had been up late at night, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his cries as he fingered himself to fantasies of Nines drilling him with his thick, heavy cock. 

A low hum from the younger twin, “Such lovely reactions. Would you be so good as to unbutton your shirt for me, Connor?”

Connor nodded as well as he could as he shakily undid the buttons before dropping his hands back into his lap. He could feel his dick leaking and knew his underwear would be damp with precum. 

“So good for me, baby,” Nines nuzzled his neck, fingertips skating across the pale skin. 

“I’m going to let you talk now, Connor. No lying. You tell me if you don’t like this.. don’t want me in any way,” his tone bore no argument. 

Connor gave a slight nip to Nines’ fingers as he pulled the digits from his mouth. 

“I do want this,” he confirmed, voice shy, “and I’m sorry I stayed away from you. I-I was confused on what I should do. O-or what I wanted.”

“Good boy,” Nines praised, feeling Connor shudder at the endearment, “you’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

“So good for you, Nines,” Connor promised. 

As he spoke, Nines dragged his fingers across the planes of Connor’s chest. He began to circle his pink nipples, thumbs brushing the slowly hardening nubs. 

Connor’s breath hitched, “Nines...”

“Bet I can make you come from this,” Nines husked, “make a complete mess of yourself from just teasing your tits.”

Connor’s spine arched, pressing up into Nines’ hands, “Ahh, they’re too sensitive.”

Nines completely ignored him and tugged his nipples gently, softly tweaking them before soothing them with slow drags of his index fingers. Connor panted, his hands twisting into the fabric of his jeans. His cock throbbed with every brush against his nipples, but he couldn’t stop himself from pressing up into every touch. 

Everything that Nines did was going straight to his dick. He could feel the hard press of Nines’ cock against him and it sent a thrill up his spine in knowing he was the cause.

“So eager for me, Connor,” Nines teased, voice pitched low, “I want you to take your clothes off but no touching yourself.”

“Yes, Nines,” Connor excitedly complied, shimmying out of his clothes quickly. 

Settling back against Nines, he brought his arms back to tangle his fingers into Nines’ hair. He gave a small tug and rolled his hips down against the outline of Nines’ cock. In retaliation, Nines gave Connor’s nipples a sharp tug then tweaked them as the older twin writhed in his grasp. 

“Look how wet you are,” Nines’ groaned, his gaze drawn to the weeping head of Connor’s cock, “so fucking sexy, baby.”

Honey colored eyes drooped in pleasure at those words. 

“May I turn around, Nines?”

“Yes. Please.”

The lithe, freckled twin readjusted his position until he was face to face with a hungry gray eyed gaze. 

“You drive me crazy, Connor,” Nines growled out, letting his gaze roam across swollen nipples and leaking cock. 

“Touch me,” he begged the stoic twin, dragging those rough fingers back to his reddened chest. 

Nines complied with the sweet request, but moved one hand away to softly suckle a swollen nipple as his right hand teased across the other with quick flicks of his fingers. He swapped sides, his gaze watching as Connor bit his lip and tossed his head back at the pleasure. Pulling away a little, Nines grabbed each pec and pressed them inward. This allowed him to run his tongue from one nipple to the other more easily, suckling them until Connor squirmed in his lap. 

Nines groaned and rolled his hips upward to grind his jean clad cock against Connor, jostling him from his lap. In the motion, Nines’ sharp teeth tugged on his nipple earning a breathy sigh from Connor. Nines swapped to the other nipple, using his teeth so Connor would reward him with more of those sounds. After repeatedly teasing Connor’s chest with his teeth, Connor tugged at Nines’ hair in a silent plea to slow down. Nines eased off with biting to soft, gentle sucks. 

Connor cried out at the hot, wet sensation on his puffy, sore nipples. His back curved forward to press his chest closer to Nines’ hungry mouth. He tangled his fingers in the short, straight locks so different from his own untamed curls. Grinding his hips down, he felt more than heard Nines moan. He repeated the motion only this time his cock brushed up against Nines’ shirt earning a low cry from the honey eyed twin. 

“Nines,” he whimpered.

Nines only hummed in reply as he kept up the hot suction on each hardened nub. Connor tried to roll his hips again only to be stopped by a strong grip on his waist. 

“You only get to cum from this,” Nines rumbled, tongue lashing against Connor’s abused nipple, “be a good boy for me or you won’t get anything.”

Connor mewled, “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Nines moved Connor’s hands to drape across his broad shoulders, “Don’t let your hands drop below my shoulders. Understood?”

“Yes.”

A sharp tug of teeth on his nipple had Connor arching in pleasurable pain. His hands slid up into Nines’ hair again to hold him in place, worshiping Connor’s chest.

“So perfect,” Nines murmured, lazily mouthing his way up to Connor’s neck. 

“I love your freckles, Connor,” Nines spoke against his skin, gently kissing across his collar bones before pulling away. 

Connor blushed at Nines, tugging at his smooth hair to pull him into a soft kiss. Nines groaned low in his chest, pressing Connor harder against him as he ravaged his mouth. Nines teasingly nipped at his bottom lip, sucking on it gently before slipping his tongue further in. Connor whimpered in response, loving the feel of that slick tongue teasing his own. Nines’ hands came up and tangled in Connor’s messy curls as he tilted his head at an angle where he could kiss him even deeper than before. 

Before long the kiss became sloppy and wet, but neither of them really noticed. Connor couldn’t stop whining in pleasure as Nines dominated his mouth, tongue hot and slick as it teased his own. Chest rumbling in pleasure, Nines drew Connor’s tongue into his mouth to suck on the slick appendage. Connor slipped his tongue away to pull Nines’ plump bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently before softly sucking. He dragged his teeth aggressively against Nines’ lip, tongue following in silent apology for the rough treatment. 

Nines moaned low in his throat. He pulled back far enough for Connor to let his lip go with a small pout. Nines’ cock twitched at how debauched Connor looked. Pupils blown wide with lust, lips red and kiss swollen. He moved his hands from Connor’s hair to grip his hips. He knew his hold was tight enough to bruise but Connor only moaned in appreciation. Connor dipped his head down to recapture Nines’ lips, but he pulled back so they were only brushing across each other. 

Connor whined at Nines withholding his mouth from him.

“I want to hear how you sound once you cum,” Nines spoke, lips brushing against Connor’s tantalizingly. 

Fingers began to roughly pinch and rub Connor’s red and puffy nipples. Gray eyes never left honey brown as Connor felt himself edge closer and closer to orgasm, his dick copiously dribbling cum. 

“I’m so close, Nines,” he whimpered, trying his best not to grind down. 

Nines smirked, “Guess I should slow down, huh?”

His fingers lightly teased over the hard peaks. Nines’ gaze dropped from Connor’s to take in his swollen nipples. He groaned aloud as he couldn’t deny himself another taste. Connor gripped Nines’ head as the younger twin eagerly lapped at his nipples, running his tongue across each one before gently biting. 

“Please,” begged Connor, “Nines!”

Nines bit down harder on Connor’s left nipple as he gave the right a sharp twist. Connor’s eyes rolled back in his head as Nines’ began to get more aggressive. Harsh bites followed by a hot soothing tongue had the head of Connor’s cock leaking precum over his stomach and thighs. 

“Like it rough, baby?”

Connor could only moan wantonly in reply as Nines never let up the assault on his abused chest. He couldn’t stop gasping and moaning. Nines was being so rough on him and he loved it. Wanted Nines to pin him down right here and now. Make him cum all over himself. Make him take Nines’ thick cock over and over. 

Nines pulled away with a growl, pupils dilating, “Connor, you can’t say things like that.”

Connor realized belatedly he had spoken out loud.

“I-I can’t help it,” he panted, “it’s so good, Nines. And don’t you want to? Fill me up?”

Connor knew he was babbling now, just spouting out any dirty thought that crossed his mind, but he was too far gone—high on his arousal. 

“God I want to ride you so hard. You’re so fucking big though you’ll have to stretch me out really good. Get my hole all nice and wet.”

Nines pulled his mouth away from Connor’s chest completely, but still using his fingers to twist and tease the reddened nubs. 

His eyes were a molten gray as they bore into Connor’s hazy brown gaze, “Yeah, baby? Is that what you want? I’d have to finger that tight little hole until you’re loose enough.. might make you come all over my fingers instead.”

Connor keened and rolled his hips down, trying to rub himself against Nines. 

“Yes please! Fuck! I want to come on your fingers,” his eyes rolled back as Nines gave sharp tugs and twists against his nipples.

“What else, Connor?”

“I want your fat cock choking me,” he breathed out, eyes fluttering as he imagined it, “you’re so thick, so it would be really easy to gag me. I’ve never sucked cock, but you could train me.”

“Connor,” he bit out, voice deep and gravelly, “Do you hear what you’re saying?”

Nines’ fingers dug into the meat of Connor’s hips as he thrust upward. Connor brought that heated gaze to Nines’ and moaned at the lustful awe he found there.

“You like that?” Connor teased, “Just make me take it? Even if I’m crying over how big you are.. Just keep making me take every. Single. Inch.” 

As he spoke those last three words he rolled his hips down, pressing his ass onto Nines’ confined cock. 

“God, yes I want that,” Nines husked, “who knew you could be such a slut, Connor?”

Connor whined, arousal heightening at the slur, “But don’t you want it? Want me?”

“Fuck yes, baby. And I’m going to give you what you want, just not here. I want you spread out on my sheets when I take you apart piece by piece,” Nines promised, voice darkened with lust. 

“Ohh, Nines, I’m about to cum,” Connor gasped out.

“Then cum for me, baby,” Nines murmured, eyes drifting between Connor’s face and twitching cock. 

Connor let out a high pitched cry, back bowing as his dick spurted out rope after rope of hot cum. Nines’ left hand reached underneath and fondled Connor’s balls, wringing our every drop. 

Once Connor came back to himself, he flushed as he could see the mess he made all over Nines; however, another part of him felt deliciously pleased to see his brother marked in such a way. 

Nines stroked Connor’s half hard cock only to have Connor pull his hand away and up to his mouth, sucking any remnants of cum from his hand. 

“Baby, you’re killing me,” Nines groaned, cock throbbing in his jeans. 

Connor smiled coyly, slowly sucking each finger before lapping at his palm. 

“Mmm, but I made such a mess. Shouldn’t I clean it up?”

Nines’ smirked, “You could. But doesn’t a shower sound good? Getting all nice and wet?”

Connor whimpered as Nines’ fingers ghosted over his balls before teasingly rubbing over his hole. 

“Yes,” he sighed, “please, Nines.”

“Then lets get out of here.”

Connor’s brow furrowed, “But the door—“

Nines grinned deviously, “I locked it of course. Now, hop to it.”

He gave Connor’s ass a light spank that had him jolting up. Nines chuckled as he unlocked the door, crowding Connor out of the tight space and into the guest room proper. 

“Here.”

Nines picked up his jacket from where he tossed it onto the bed earlier, before they entered the closet. He draped it around Connor, covering up his nudity. 

“Why would you lock us in?” 

Nines shrugged indifferently, “Had to do something to get you alone where you couldn’t run off.”

Connor pursed his lips but didn’t argue. He glanced down and saw the edge of the jacket brushed the tops of his thighs. He pouted up at Nines. 

“This makes me feel even shorter.”

Nines chuckled warmly before brushing his thumbs against Connor’s cheeks, “I think you look sexy in my clothes.”

Connor flushed so hard the tips of his ears turned pink. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled shyly, eyes darting down.

“Besides..”

He turned his demure gaze back to Nines. Biting his lip, he placed his hands on Nines’ chest.

“Weren’t we going to get cleaned up? Get all nice and wet, right?” He dragged a palm down to squeeze the outline of Nines’ dick. 

Nines’ growled, “Connor, I’m going to grab a change of clothes so you have two minutes to get to the bathroom before me.”

Connor gave him a cheeky grin as he left the guest room, “Yes, sir.”

He missed the way Nines clenched his fist at the words that left his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Nines gave a cursory glance around to make sure there wasn’t a mess and followed out after Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to writer another part, but it’ll be slow going lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
